danmachifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:DanMachi Light Novel Volume 12/@comment-4436931-20170423233616
Made a new thread as the last one was getting way too long. Based on your reply I can see that you're looking at things from a fanfic writer's viewpoint 1 "As for Ryu, I have no doubt that she has the excelia and feats required for a level up if the Author decided to do so." Like I said, that's not how statuses work. Until an adventurer levels up, excilia gained will continue to be added to their current level's stats, and they need to do a feat per rank up, it doesn't get carried over 2 "Its no different than saying people would have no trouble leveling up if they had Bell's rare and unique skill" Bell is the protagonist so it would be natural for him to have some sort of protagonist only thing. What makes his skill special is his intense feelings and just handing his excilia out to the other people when it normally takes time to grow stronger devalues it. That's just my opinion though 3 "You lost me on this... I never said it would be fast, I said he'd fall into a coma and awaken years later" To me, "years later" is less than 5 years unless you specify the amount. Maybe Welf and Mikoto, but I don't see Lili and Haruhime leveling at all. It wouldn't be right to compare the Hestia Familia to Ais as she had a strong Familia to help her and she had an extreme drive to get stronger 4 "having Mia allow Ryu to go on a “vacation” to perform said mission" Ryuu's already implied to leave the Hostess of Fertility next volume so this wouldn't work "As for encountering level 5 enemies its been done before, didn't Tione and Tiona fight high level opponents in some port city" That's what I was referring to, the Amazonesses were the Kali Familia from Telskyura "that the black dragon has learned to place its own Falna like mark on its followers making them humanoid-dragon hybrids" You're getting into fanfiction territory here "death of family and beloved followers would be something she has dealt with for eons" Not all Gods/Goddesses came down during ancient times, an example of this is Hestia. Deaths of her Familia members would have more of an impact than processing souls in heaven "members from fallen familias like Apollo or Ishtar or other fallen familia" The members of both Familia joined other Familia or found employment elsewhere like Cassandra and Luan, and they aren't as high levelled as you think they are. Like I mentioned with Telskyura, it would be incredibly hard to find high levelled people outside of Orario that aren't already part of another Familia. Also, it would be way too convenient plot wise if a former member of the Zeus or Hera Familia came back as an ally "want them to continue with him as he goes deeper into the dungeon" DanMachi isn't about clearing the dungeon, it's about defeating the One Eyed Black Dragon, that's why Sword Oratoria exists